Content distribution networks (also referred to interchangeably herein as “distribution networks”), such as cable, satellite, and Internet Protocol (IP) networks, provide a variety of programming content and, likely, the largest source of advertisement spending. As media capabilities increase, viewers' interactivity with their televisions and set-top boxes increases. For example, with the advent of digital cable, non-linear programming, such as on-demand content, digital video recorders (DVRs), and interactive programming guide menus, additional viewer interaction with the television is required to view the desired content.
Similarly, mobile telecommunications has experienced a rampant increase in the use of wireless phones (e.g., cellular phones) and other mobile devices for much more than just traditional voice calls. For example, wireless phones are frequently used for web browsing, tracking email, playing music and videos, taking pictures, and text messaging with other mobile devices.
In addition, online purchases and other transactions over the Internet continue to increase in popularity. For many, conducting a transaction over the Internet has become the norm, rather than an exception.
Accordingly, there exists a need to facilitate the initiation and/or completion of a commerce transaction using a distribution network. In addition, there exists a further need to facilitate commerce transactions through a combination of distribution network and wireless network messaging.